


Inaccuracies

by Okami01



Series: Soft Goro Week Winter 2021 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, POV Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Why Goro Akechi want to hang out with Akira Kurusu beyond keeping tabs on him is something that will have to remain a mystery.For Soft Akechi Week Winter Day 1 - Snow/Gloves
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Soft Goro Week Winter 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136465
Kudos: 30





	Inaccuracies

"These shows are all idiotic," Akechi mutters into the cold air. Cold enough that he can see his own breath. And that stupid cat sighing. 

Perched up behind Akira on the futon for warmth. Akira doesn't look perturbed in the slightest. By Akechi's problems with inaccuracies in these crime dramas, the cold air or Morganas pressed up to his side complaining. 

" So why are you here anyway?" Morgana asks.

Akechi wishes he would go back to sleep. 

" If they're trying to kill someone and not get caught then traipsing around in the snow isn't a good idea," Akechi says instead of answering that question. 

Why is he here? He was drinking coffee at Leblanc and it was getting late and somehow on this freezing day he ended up in the attic watching tv.

They weren't wearing gloves, they hadn't changed their shoes. Akechi isn't sure why people bother watching this show. 

" It's not a documentary," Akira says suddenly, watching a commercial for some arcade game with interest.   
" It's a show about people who make mistakes and get caught."

" The police aren't any better." In the show or real life. " Or the detectives."

The commercial ends, another starts.   
" If you were there, you'd solve it faster."

Akechi looks at him. Startled for no reason. He looks at Akira, whose glasses are a little fogged up now. Is his breath really that hot?   
Akechi wants to find out. He doesn't move, his gaze lingers for too long. Akira must notice because he smirks. 

So Akechi scoffs and shrugs his shoulders. " Anyone should be able to catch these people."

And, maybe it weighs on his mind more than it should. About how he knows how to dispose of bodies and hide his tracks better because of real life. To catch a criminal you have to become one, the person who said that probably wouldn't have been saying it if they actually had to kill people. 

" You caught us," Akira says. Still teasing him. Jogging him out of darker thoughts 

" That wasn't particularly hard either."

"Hmmm, do you think?"

Akechi thinks about wiping the smug look off of Akira's face. It has to be the cold that makes a chill go down his spine. 

The show comes back on. And a slightly more comfortable silence falls upon them. 

___  
Weeks pass. The cold and snow stay. The drama in both the courthouse casino palace and outside if it thickens.

Maybe the tv shows aren't so inaccurate after all. The Phantom Thieves were fools but what does that make Akechi if he didn't see through their trap?

What type of fool does it make either of them that Akechi is back on Akira's futon watching the same stupid crime dramas as before. 

Akira's not even afraid. All that unassuming confidence. At first, Akechi thought he was simply being overestimated. Or that Akira was over estimating himself.

No. It was neither of those.

Akira just wanted to be friends. Friends. It was ridiculous. 

Akechi would shout it till his throat was sore. But clearly, after what they've been through, it just didn't matter.

Morgana was tucked on Akira's other side. Raising his head to stare at Akechi suspiciously every now and then. 

Akira was busy eating cookies and staring into the screen looking at the show. Some man had just been shot through the stomach. The bullet went through anyway which was completely inaccurate. The shooter was looking smug, bragging about how he wouldn't be caught by the police. 

But there he was, leaving bloody footprints in the snow. Ditching his gun, a thing that he hadn't even handled with gloves on into the bushes. 

Akechi felt a surge of annoyance ripple through him. 

Then, just as much, he felt Akira's gaze fall onto him. Steady and questioning. 

If he's expecting forgiveness, he's not going to find it. Akechi did what he had to do. Even if he hadn't been the one to bring Shido down. Even if he wouldn't be alive if not for Akira and his somewhat bumbling group of thieves. 

Akira doesn't ask for any of that.   
" You want to talk about what they did wrong again."

It's not even a question. A statement that they both know is true. 

" Ugh," Morgana grumbles. " It was finally quiet here."

" It wasn't a through and through," Akechi begins. Able to rant fully. He knows he should be more concerned with keeping his detective facade up. " The bullet shouldn't have gone through him like that. First of all. And an open field is hardly the place to murder someone."

Akira doesn't seem to mind. He holds out a cookie from the little plastic sleeve. They're Phantom Thief Wafers. He settles back against the couch again, listening to Akechi talk over the now muted commercials.

It's not possible. But somehow, Akechi feels warmer then he usually does in the winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Soft Goro Winter Week!  
>  I hope this isn't to angsty... I feel like I'm always trying to write Akechi fluff and he's always resisting and getting angsty. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
